


"But...."

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are not "buts" when it comes to Akashi and Kise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"But...."

“I believe Kise-kun is a good person, but he is also a little too expressive.”

“Kise? He’s okay, but he got this whole rivalry thing with me for some reason.”

“Kise-chin bought me a bag of candy for my birthday, but he ate half of it himself.”

“Kise improves at an impressive rate, but he will never be able to copy my shots.”

Nothing very damaging, yet they all had these little ‘buts’ when they talked about the young model. 

*  
The one exception gripped blonde hair tighter. His eyes were closed and he gasped with every suck and swirl of the tongue. 

“Ryouta is the best at giving head,” he whispered, squirming in his seat.

And he had no ‘but’ following that statement.


End file.
